custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of Orentorus
Secrets of Orentorus is the second story in the Chronicles of Orentorus storyline. It takes place both within the second Matoran Universe and on the surface of Orentorus, and is set a few hours after the end of Experiment Zone 1. Prologue Merall awoke. That was the first unusual thing. The second was her location, a large, silver walled room. She lay on a silver board, silver monitors and tables were strewn across the room, and short, mechanical, beings surrounded her. They seemed unaware that she was there, unaware that she was conscious at least, they just went about their own business... whatever that was. She sat up, feeling dizzy and uncoordinated. One of the beings noticed her movement and let out a mechanical cry. The other beings rushed around now, one of them coming at her with a syringe. Assuming they were hostile, Merall lashed out, knocking the syringe to the floor. The creature let out an angered cry and others moved in on her. Merall lashed out with a kick, knocking the syringe-holder to the ground. Not wanting to wait around as a needle was jabbed through her armor, Merall attempted to stand. Her legs, however, felt strangely weak and she fell to the ground as the crowd around her parted. Merall lashed out again, sending three of them tumbling as she staggered to her feet. She grabbed a small desk for support, her other hand reaching for a tiny scalpel. The Toa of Stone turned to face them, her minuscule weapon in hand, scanning the crowd, waiting to see which would attack next. "There's really no need for violence, good Toa," said a voice. Merall turned to its source, another Toa, dressed in black and green armor, standing in the corner of the room. A Toa of Air perhaps? "Who are you? What is this place? How did I get here?" She snapped. "How did you get here? You died. What is this place? The after-life. Who am I? That... can wait," he replied calmly, with a hint of humor in his voice. Merall's Kanohi scrunched up in confusion. The after-life? She was dead? "Ok, I lied," said the Toa of Air, putting on an irritating voice. "Yes you died, but this isn't the after-life. This is... A bit more... Life. Before..." Merall didn't like the way he kept stalling. "Before what?" "Before my friends here erase your memories and personality, rip away your armor and replace your entire life with a new one. New life, new armor, new memories, new personality, new person. Then we teleport you back into the Matoran Universe." Chapter 1-sanctuary Tarix reached for his staff, a crudely built tool, meant only for aiding him in movement. With staff in hand, he hobbled for the entrance to his hut, if you could call it a hut, in truth it was a small cave. Tarix reached the exit and pushed aside the vines hanging across it. As he stepped out, he was greeted by an emerald green glow. A crack running across their home poured light into the cavern below, a cavern created as the ground folded in on itself, preserving a small chunk of the planet's original beauty. Trees, as tall as any building, soured up into the air, their leaves giving the light its greenish glow. But the trees did not just line the ground, along the walls and roof of the cavern ran small tree stumps and vines, still there from when this cavern was still a flat piece of land. Tarix hobbled along, using his staff and one foot, the other he had lost in the Core War. Torches and fires burned where safe. Though light poured down from above, it was more of a trickle than a torrent by the time it reached the ground, which was the one reason nobody on the surface had found this sanctuary, yet... tap, tap tap, tap, tap. The sound of wood on wood, barely audible, sounded throughout the cavern. One of their scouts had seen someone approaching, one of their allies. Tarix made his way towards the tunnel that acted as an entrance to their home. A few Agori had stopped what they were doing to greet the returning Glatorian... and a member of one of the more ferocious animal species to walk the surface of Orentorus. Another Glatorian, Gresh, came to stand alongside Tarix. "Is it her?" Asked Gresh. "Unless our ally from the west has decided to make an unscheduled visit, then yes, it's Haleth." Haleth's entrance was as spectacular as ever. Sitting atop her tamed Nakaras Dragon, green and black armor glistening in the half light. 'Naka' (which was the name given by Haleth to her Dragoness friend) prowled forwards at a steady pace, her eyes darting across the crowd. Some of the Agori took a step back as the pair neared, still scared of the creature they'd been taught to fear. But Haleth had not only performed a miracle by taming a Nakaras Dragon, but she had trained it well too; Naka wouldn't harm a fly, unless that fly had intentions to hurt Haleth. Haleth dismounted and strolled over to Tarix at a casual, almost childish pace. Despite having been alive since the beginning of the Core War, she still acted like a teenager, a trait which Tarix feared would one day get her killed. "What news do you bring?" Asked Tarix, his voice sounding as weary as he felt. Haleth pretended to frown. "No welcome home?" She said, putting on a matching tone to the expression on her face. Tarix just stared, but was unable to stop a slight smile creeping onto his face. The world would be a much gloomier place without Haleth's careless attitude. "Welcome home, Haleth, do have anything new to tell us?" Haleth's expression suddenly went from playful to serious. "The Ice Tribe are preparing for a war, apparently the Fire Tribe are mobilizing, but no one knows where they plan to attack," replied Haleth. Tarix took a few moments to absorb this sudden turn of events. A relative peace had existed for a few months now, but the Fire Tribe had been the least effected by the War, and the most aggressive since. A half-mad Glatorian had taken command of the tribe, but his madness only made him more dangerous, and he was excellent at strategic planning. Even so, the Ice Tribe had the equivalent of a small fortress to call home. If they were worried about aggression from the Fire Tribe, then the Fire Tribe must have something scarily powerful in their possession. Haleth seemed to be deep in thought too, rubbing one of her bare shoulders. Tarix did find the Jungle Tribe Glatorian's armoring odd. She wore perfect quality, if a little makeshift, armor on her legs, body and lower arms. But she left her upper arms and shoulders bare... Not a wise move, thought Tarix. "Those bare shoulders will be the death of you," said Gresh, seemingly having read Tarix's thoughts. "Well, if I do go down in battle, I want to be looking good," Haleth replied, a slight hint of humor in her voice. But how good will you look with blood pouring down your front... Said a small part of Tarix, the part he tried to bury as deep down as possible. That night, Tarix looked over the other leaders of the resistance, if that even is what we are, thought Tarix. He'd called for a meeting in light of Haleth's information about the Fire Tribe and the threat they may pose. They sat in a circle, a fire composed of dry logs burning in the center. Across from him sat Gresh, and next to him lay Haleth, her body resting against Naka's, who lay protectively behind the two Glatorian. To his right were Kiina and an female Water Tribe Agori named Waiyey. To his left sat an old Jungle Tribe Agori named Rangar, who chose this moment to speak up. "Why should we do anything?" He asked. "Yes, we should make preparations, fortifications and so forth. But nobody knows our location, and few know we even exist. We don't even know for sure that a threat exists." "Rangar has a valid point. Revealing ourselves, even if there's no threat from the Fire Tribe, would be a bad idea," said Waiyey. Tarix nodded, deep in thought. "But recent rumors speak of a weapon of mass destruction created by the Fire Tribe," Waiyey continued. "And this new evidense suggest there is truth behind this. Whatever it is they're up to, if it's scaring other Tribes, we should get ready to face them, even though they don't know where we are." "I can head back out there tomorrow, see what else I can discover," said Haleth. "No," said Tarix. "Every time one of us steps out of this cavern, we risk discovery. Stay here for now, we'll send someone out in a few days, see if there've been any developments. Besides, Gelu's scheduled to visit in a week today, he may have heard more by then." "A week," said Gresh, looking from the flames to Tarix. "That could be too long, the Fire Tribe may have already mobilized." "That's unlikely," said Tarix. "The Fire Tribe are probably at least a fortnight from mobilizing, if they're even planning an attack, and we don't want to be out there if they are just about to make an attack. And, like Rangar said, they don't know we're here. We could wait out an attack on the other tribes, and hope that they aren't all wiped out." "And what if they are?" asked Haleth, though seemingly voicing a thought instead of questioning Tarix. "Well, if the Fire Tribe do become dominant on the surface, you can expect a lot less journeying to the surface." Chapter 2-assignments Matoran Universe, Metru Nui Procor needed a break. Ever since Tex had walked free, only a few hours prior to now, the Toa had been arguing about their next move. Tayron and Kanihk wanted to go after Tex, though they both surely new how stupid that would be. Kirethen believed they should head to Daxia, now that they had all, unofficially, become honorary members, and find out if there was any record there of this Staff of Kualteyrus... The argument went on, and Procor had had enough. He eventually ended up in Ga-Metru, finding himself staring down into crystal clear waters. The liquid Protodermis was so pure that it looked like liquid glass, not colors, or impurities... Procor knew that some found these waters artificial and distasteful, but right now he found himself strangely calmed by them. Most people might think he was a machine, but that's not what he was, not at heart. At heart, he was still a Matoran. What was his element? No idea. Who was he? Not a clue. Who were responsible for his... enhancement? He didn't know, he'd killed the ones who had changed him, but he was sure there were others behind it as well. A pair of Ga-Matoran passed him by, they looked disturbed by the sight of him. He didn't blame them, he was disturbed by the sight of him. There wasn't a thing he could think of that he wouldn't do to get himself reverted back to what he was, who he was, before what was done to him. But, he knew, that was impossible. The changes were permanent, not enough of his former self remained. But he could still dream. He decided it was time to head back to the others. Since the Universe was plunged into eternal darkness it had been hard to tell what time of day it was... Due to the constant darkness. Not that the darkness effected his augmented eyes, he saw as clearly as he would have during any day, when there still were days. Back at the ruins of the Coliseum, it seemed a decision had been made, or was being made. Vahlnu had once again taken charge and for once, Procor was glad that she had, it meant an end to the pointless arguing and going round in circles while Tex got a head start on them... Or a bigger head start than he already had. "Splitting up is our only option," said Vahlnu. "We can't hope to achieve anything by sticking together, the benefits against the amount of time it will cost us simply aren't high enough. We split into three pairs; Kirethen and Decem will travel to Stelt. There's a female Toa of Fire named Feheara living there, considers herself the 'Queen of Crime' on Stelt, if a Nui Rama drops dead in the Southern islands she hears about it. I bet she knows something about Tex, and this staff. Kanihk and Procor, you stay here. Help with the repairs, see to the creation of fortifications, and dig around for any information on that shield and the Staff. Meanwhile Tayron and I shall locate Daxia, and see what the Order knows. Any objections?" "Just one," said Decem. All eyes turned his way. "I'd rather not go to Stelt, it's a bit too, uh... noisy for my liking. I'll stay here if it's all the same to you." "Okay... Procor, you will go with Kirethen. Actually, that works out quite well. You're both powerful beings, and you'll need to be where you're going." Nobody else objected to the plan, and so it was decided. Farewells were said, a rendezvous point decided, and the three groups set of; The race for the Staff of Kualteyrus had begun. ---- Stelt. A sprawling mess of ruined structures and rickety old inns. Stelt was a place where crime lurked around every corner, filling the shadows and clogging the drains. It was not the place you'd visit for a peaceful vacation. Kanihk and Procor payed the ferry driver, a weathered old Ga-Matoran, and walked up a beech clogged with debris. A worried looking Toa of Water was waiting for them on the beech. There was fear in her eyes, but an equal portion of cold determination. It was clear that she didn't want to be on this island any more than they did, so they got straight down to business. No introductions, just a nod of acknowledgement and then they were of. "You're here to see Feheara?" The Toa of Water asked. "Yes, we sent word ahead to her," replied Kirethen. "Don't get your hopes up about getting her to tell you anything, unless you have something for her." Kirethen stepped over what, at closer inspection, turned out to be a charred corpse, trying not to focus to deeply on that particular detail. "Don't worry, we've been told how she operates." "And do not, do not cross her. There's no where in the universe you'd be safe if you did that..." Kirethen was about to respond when he heard the roar of a crowd cheering. He turned to look at Procor, who seemed equally puzzled. They walked on past the crumbling remains of a building, so beyond help it was impossible to tell what its former purpose had been, and the source of the noise became clear. A huge, circular, building rose up into the sky ahead of them. An earsplitting roar and yet another cheer from the crowd flew fourth from the structure. This must be one of Stelt's infamous arenas, thought Kirethen. The Toa of Water led them up to an entrance, guarded by a large grey armored brute. When they tried to pass the guard, he grumbled and swung a very large club down in front of the entrance, blocking their path. The Toa of Water walked over to the guard and whispered something into his ear. Kirethen looked over at Procor, who gave Kirethen a slight nod, telling him that his enhanced ears could hear what was being said. The hulking being, who had been kneeling down to hear what the Toa had to say, stood up and muttered something under his breath. "If you weren't under Feheara's protection I would crush you here and now, Vadkii, you still need to pay to get in," he said. Vadkii handed him a small bag of widgets and finally the guard let them by. "Why are we here?" Whispered Kirethen to Vadkii, the Toa of Water was walking along a bio in front of him, while Procor brought up the rear. "After the match one of Feheara's operatives will meet you and take you to her," from the tone of her voice, Kirethen assumed that Vadkii didn't want to watch to beings fight to the death any more than he did. "I thought you were one of her operatives?" "No, I am a Toa. Me, and the others of my village were forced to travel here after the Dark Hunters attacked our island. When we arrived, the Matoran were being stolen from us night and day, we couldn't protect them. Feheara offered to put an end to it, but in return I had to become her servant. Which mainly involves looking after her 'guests' like you two, and cleaning her weapons collection. I did what I had to do for the Matoran." "Why is this 'Feheara' still walking around free?" Muttered Kirethen, more to himself than to Vadkii. "Because she has roots running throughout the Matoran Universe. Debts and secrets are her business, the more she collects, the more powerful her little empire becomes. No one can move against her without angering half the universe." They turned a corner in the stinking, dimly lit corridors, finding themselves stepping out into the seating area of the massive structure. Everywhere Kirethen looked he could see chaos. Steltians sat staring at the bloodcurdling fight happening in the before them, cheering as the two massive creatures tore at each other with their claws. Though Steltians were not the only beings in the stand, Skakdi could clearly be made out, some watching the fight and others selling large and dangerous looking weapons. In the space between the sloping rows of seats sat betting stands where many Steltians hoped to make a lot of money. Here and there a could be seen a Vortixx, though what they were selling Kirethen didn't really want to know. Everywhere he looked something was being sold, traded, or betted upon. It disgusted Kirethen that such chaos could exist in the universe, despite everything. "I will leave you here, best of luck for the rest of your stay here," said Vadkii. "Feheara's operative will find you when the fight is over, for the meantime try not to get into any fights." "Thanks... I think," said Kirethen, not sure of what to say. The Toa of Water slipped away and soon vanish into the seething mass of bodies. "Well, I guess we should fins a seat and keep our heads down," Kirethen said. "Agreed," replied Procor. The two worked their way between Skakdi and Steltians, looking for a place to sit. The noise of the arena was quickly becoming unbearable and progress was slow. How any operative, who had never seen them before, would be able to find them in this crowd Kanihk did not know. "Want to place a bet for the fight? It's not over yet!" Roared a Steltian as they passed. "What can I get you? A sword? A Cordak Blaster? They're very popular on Zakaz these days," said a Skakdi, who had come to walk alongside them, as if serving food. "Perhaps a Xian Pulse Grenade?" "We're not interested, thank you," said Kirethen. "Your loss," replied the Skakdi, walking of. "What next?" Kirethen asked Procor as they finally found some empty seats. As if to answer his question, his view of the fight became blocked as a pair of legs moved into his line of site. He looked up to see a female Vortixx standing over him. "Toa? We don't see many of your lot around here these days," she purred. "If you're looking to make a profit we're not interested, just go." "Oh... I don't want to go, we've only just met. Who even said profit was involved?" She said in a mock hurt tone. "Leave while you still can," said Procor. "Or what, you'll kill me?" She asked, clearly having fun. "I doubt anyone will stop us if we do," said Kirethen. "Spoil sports," said the Vortixx, walking of at last. A mighty cheer from the crowd brought their attention back to the arena where one of the two colossal beasts was now lying in a pool of blood stained sand. Slowly the beings in the arena began to trickle towards the exits, those running the betting stands counting their earnings and the Skakdi weapons traders packed up their things. Kirethen and Procor stood, unsure of what to do. "I guess we should head towards the exit, we'll only draw attention to ourselves if we don't," suggested Kirethen. "Indeed, but what if Feheara's operative doesn't find us?" "I have a feeling that won't be a problem." The two set of towards the nearest exit, joining the crowd of Steltians trying to get through the narrow passageway. They were just about to go through themselves when Procor whirled around, bringing up his blaster. Kirethen turned too and saw a male Steltian standing behind them, a single finger to his lips, signaling for them to be quiet. Kirethen could only presume that this was the operative who was to escort them. "Well it's about time, where are we even going?" Whispered Kirethen as the three of them began to walk through the stinking corridors that led to the outside world. Around them several Vortixx were making one final attempt at a profit before the last of the audience departed. Their guide said nothing, instead he just signaled that they should keep moving. Kirethen would have protested further, but decided against it and instead allowed the Steltian to guide them onwards, towards Feheara. ---- After walking for what Procor stated had been two hours and seven minutes, they had finally arrived at their destination. Before them lay a relatively ordinary building, on a small street that had, amazingly, survived the anarchy that had destroyed much of the rest of the island. The only noticeable differences between this building and the others were the lack of any windows, a reinforced metal door and the two Bruisers standing at the entrance. The three approached the door and their Steltian guide signaled for them to wait while he stepped forwards and, after a series of hand movements, managed to get the guards to allow them to enter the building. I guess he's mute, thought Kirethen as he stepped through the doorway. The inside of the building was entirely different to the outside and Kirethen could not help but stare in awe. At least five of the houses on the street were in fact a part of this one. The otherwise windowless hall was lit by a massive lightstone chandelier, hanging from a very high ceiling. Red fur carpet covered the floor and intricate gold and black patterns ran up the walls and onto the ceiling. Paintings and intricately crafted weapons lined the walls and a winding dark wood staircase led up to a balcony that overlooked the hall. The Steltian motioned for them to continue and he led Kirethen and Procor into a large and equally glamorous room where they apparently were to wait till Feheara was ready for them, though they couldn't be sure as the Steltian said nothing before leaving them. Kirethen carefully lowered himself into one of the padded chairs, being careful not to damage it with the jagged edges of his armor. Procor stood by the far wall, analyzing everything and searching the walls for hidden cameras. Kirethen wondered about trying to make conversation with the strange Matoran that was Procor, but decided against it. They had only met a matter of days ago and Kirethen was no closer to unravelling much about who Procor was, other than that whoever had done this two him should fear him above all else. Kirethen just hoped Procor never found out who it was who had done this to him. After another fifteen minutes of awkward silence, the Steltian returned and motioned for them to follow him. They were led up the staircase and onto the balcony overlooking the hall, them through into another hallway and finally into a large room. In the room was a desk, at which sat a female Toa of Fire sat with her legs on the desk and a small blaster of some form in her hand. Along the walls were more weapons, mainly swords and shields and from the roof hung another lightstone chandelier. One wall consisted entirely of glass, the only window they had seen in the building so far. Feheara twirled the gun in her hand and holstered it had her side, before removing her legs from the desk and sitting a little straighter in her chair. "Leave us," she said, addressing the Steltian. The Steltian bowed and left the room. "I like him," she said. "He doesn't say much though." "I assume that's down to you?" Asked Kirethen with venom in his voice. "No, he lost a bet a few years ago and couldn't pay up, so his tongue was removed. He's been my servant since. Anyway, we're not here to talk about him, I believe you want to know something?" "Indeed we do, assuming you know what we want," said Kirethen. "Hm, nice play on words, but I am not here to be impressed by you." "We want to know anything you know about the Staff of Kualteyrus, the Shield of Ness-Ron and a Toa of Shadow named Tex." "Well, you must know that I require something in return," Feheara said, a look of curiosity in her eyes. Before Kirethen could reply Procor stepped forwards and removed one of the spikes from his shoulders, placing it on the desk before Feheara. "And what is this?" She asked, cautiously lifting the weapon up and examining it. "You clearly have an obsession with weapons," replied Procor. "This blade is made of Protocon, it is an alloy stronger than Protosteel." "How interesting, I have heard of such a substance, but never have I held it. What do you want to know first?" "Where is the Staff of Kualteyrus?" "I don't know." "You know everything." "No I don't, I know of most things, not their exact whereabouts." "Ok..." Sighed Kirethen. "What is it?" "The tool of a god." "You're not exactly being very helpful right now," groaned Kirethen. "We don't have all day." "Well I do," replied Feheara. "You're my only clients today." "What does the staff do?" Asked Procor. "The legends seem to say it controls the elements, all of them. Every single one. All that power in a single staff would make any who use it a god." "So that's what Tex is after..." Muttered Kirethen. "Tex is not after the power, or not directly at least," said Feheara. "How do you know that? How do you know Tex?" "He came to me for information a few months ago." "You knew what he was planning and you didn't do anything about it?" "I give information and take more in return, I don't ask what will happen after I give the information." "Well maybe you should." "You forget I am a criminal, I do not go about stopping bad guys committing crime, I tell them how to do it. And I think that blade you gave me has been repaid now, if you want to know more I require secrets, valuable secrets. Secrets I can hold you to..." "What? You told us hardly anything!" "But what I told you was highly valuable, what else there is to tell is priceless." Before Kirethen could reply, the dead body of the mute Steltian was thrown into the room, followed by a male Vortixx and a Skakdi. The Vortixx was black and white in armoring and carried a large sword. The Skakdi was blue and carried a very large blaster in his hands, which he was aiming at Kirethen and Procor. "Feheara, Tex fears for his safety and has decided to kill you," said the Vortixx with almost comical simplicity. "Oh I'm feared am I? That's nice, I was worried I'd have to rob the Metru Nui archive to be recognized," said Feheara, who hadn't even shifted her position. The Vortixx growled and the Skakdi turned and aimed his blaster at Feheara's Kanohi. Two shots rang out, one after another and Kirethen looked to Feheara, expecting her to fall down dead. Instead, the Skakdi and Vortixx dropped to the ground dead, a smoldering hole in each of their backs. "Well it's about ti..." Started Feheara, realizing that the figure in the doorway was not one of her bodyguards. A female Vortixx stepped into the room, a blaster in each hand, one aimed at Feheara and one at Kirethen and Procor. Kirethen looked at her face and realized she was the same one that they had met in the arena, only now all hints of playfulness had vanished, replaced with an icy fierceness. "Oh great, two assassination attempts in the space of a few seconds, must be my lucky day," Feheara said sarcastically. "Though, you know, thanks for the save an' all." "Feheara, you have been deemed too dangerous to be allowed to live, so I have no choice but to kill you," said the Vortixx. "Who wants me dead this time?" The Vortixx just smiled and pulled the triggers on her two blasters, only for them to explode in her hands. She reeled back in pain and Feheara rose to her feet, drawing her gun and fired, sending a small, metal pellet into the Vortixx's chest. The Vortixx collapsed to the ground and Feheara turned to Kirethen. "Thanks for that, I assume that was you?" "Yes," he replied. "I used my powers to warp the weapons before she could fire." "Well I'd love to stop and congratulate you properly, but I doubt she came alone, we need to move." TBA